


Blanket Fort

by Aces_and_Roses



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, set during Paris Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aces_and_Roses/pseuds/Aces_and_Roses
Summary: Zolf was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. Really, if he'd actually considered it for any length of time before doing it, he probably would have realized that much sooner.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "I built a blanket fort."

Zolf was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. Really, if he'd actually considered it for any length of time before doing it, he probably would have realized that much sooner. Sure, the last time he’d seen her as unsettled as this (in the carriage on the way to Kew, her eyes wide as she stared out the window at the buildings falling away, leaving only open fields and unobstructed horizon behind) it seemed to have helped to have Zolf’s jacket draped over her head, to make the world seem small again. But that didn’t mean it would help this time. Honestly, if anything, the gesture would probably just seem… condescending, at best. 

Yeah, it had been a bad idea, he was sure of it.

Sadly, this realization came too late. By the time he’d decided to take it all down and pretend the whole idea had never even crossed his mind, Sasha was already climbing into the suite through the window, returning from wherever she’d been for the last few hours. When her eyes landed on the monstrosity of pillows and blankets in the middle of the living room, she paused, one leg still dangling out the window.

“Uh, boss?”

Zolf cleared his throat, looking around the room almost desperately, hoping against hope that something there would help him come up with a more… cogent reason for why he’d done what he did (or, at the very least, that someone, or some _ thing _ , would burst into the suite to distract her, hopefully destroying all evidence of his ridiculous idea in the process). When nothing was immediately forthcoming, however, he sighed, resigned. “I… I built a blanket fort.”

Sasha stared at him blankly, not even the briefest glint of recognition in her eyes. “What?”

“A- a blanket fort? Y’know, a fort made of- actually, it’s easier if we just-” He gestured between Sasha and the fort, hoping to convey that she should follow him inside, then tried to crawl in while maintaining as much dignity as possible (which wasn’t very much).

By the time he’d managed to awkwardly shimmy-crawl his way inside, Sasha was already there, sitting with her back against the couch he’d built the fort off of (though he had no idea how she could have gotten in so quickly, considering both that she was bigger than him, and that he’d only built one entrance).

“What’s all this, then?” she asked, watching him as he crawled over to sit next to her. “Or- suppose you’ve already said, I- I mean. Why?”

“I just…” Zolf paused, not quite sure how to put into words the thought process that had gone into this endeavour. “The suite’s bigger than you’re- well, we’re, used to. It’s weird. I thought this might help.” He risked a glance over at Sasha, only to find her looking back, brows still furrowed.

So, with a deep breath, Zolf continued. “My brother used to- to build them sometimes. When I was upset. We’d sit inside for hours. It felt- it made it feel like the world disappeared. Just- It’s hard to be upset when you feel like that.”

They sat in silence for a long moment, before Sasha finally spoke. “‘s nice. Close. Reminds me of…” She trailed off, clearly lost in thought, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Then, slow enough that Zolf wouldn’t have noticed had he not been looking directly at her, she shifted closer to him, enough that their arms brushed. “‘s nice. Thanks, Zolf.”

“Anytime.”

Maybe, just maybe, it hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redactedquill if yall want to send prompts


End file.
